


Whumpy and Kinky Prompt fills

by SoGoodAtBeingBad



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Piercings, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Tentacles, Trans Character, Whipping, Whumptober 2020, but the occasional trans gay as well, mostly cis gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGoodAtBeingBad/pseuds/SoGoodAtBeingBad
Summary: Filling in some Kinktober/Whumptober prompts. Be mindful of the tags. Won't update everyday, but will update as the month progressesChapter 1: KINKS: First Time | Gags, WHUMP: Waking Up Restrained | HangingChapter 2: KINKS: Balcony Sex | Caging, WHUMP: CollarsChapter 3: KINKS: Asphyxiation | Size Difference, WHUMP: On the Run | Failed EscapeChapter 4: KINKS: Whips | Cunnilingus, WHUMP: Enemy to CaretakerChapter 5: KINKS: Hybrids | Begging, WHUMP: Ritual SacrificeChapter 6: KINKS: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys, WHUMP: Defiance | Struggling | CryingChapter 7: KINKS: Pet Play | Latex, WHUMP: Medical ScienceChapter 8: KINKS: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings, WHUMP: Exhaustion | Sleep Deprivation
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Whumpee’s head is swimming as he suddenly comes back to awareness. It comes back slowly, like he has to swim out of thickened waters. There’s an odd pressure - pulling - on his arms and legs, his jaw feeling strained and cramped. A chill runs up his body and the world just won’t stop swaying. 

“Ah, he stirs~”

That pulls Whumpee back to full consciousness. He tires to get up, to reach up and rub his face, but… he can’t. He tries to voice his protest only to realize there’s something large and smooth shoved up in his mouth. He jerks and tries to spit it out, but it’s strapped around his head. A ball gag??

Chuckling had Whumpee snapping his head up to see Whumper, a man he’s only spoken to a few times. The last time they spoke they were sharing a drink, celebrating a deal that had just gone through…

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while,” Whumper said, slowly walking towards Whumpee. “Your body is even more exquisite than I imagined.”

It was with that that Whumpee looked down at himself with horror. The chill he was feeling was due to the fact that he was completely naked. Rope had been intricately tied around his torso and limbs, his body hanging in the air hogtied. He instinctively tried to pull his legs together closed, but it was useless. His genitals were dangling, completely exposed, making his breathing quicken with panic.

“Oh hush now~” Whumper pet a hand over his head, making him jerk away as violently as he could. Whumper gave a huff. “Well I knew you would need some breaking in.”

He continued to talk around Whumpee’s body with a pace that was both too slow and much too fast. Soon all Whumpee could see was Whumper’s legs, his breathing catching in his throat when they stopped behind him. 

Then with a slight hum, Whumper ran his hands over the globes of his ass.

Whumpee let out a noise of protest, wriggling in his bonds and trying to get away, but it was useless. The ropes refused to budge, and suspended in midair, he was completely at Whumper’s mercy. 

Then Whumper reached down and slipped a finger in the crack of his ass. Whumpee’s breathing hitched, and his body trembled. The single finger was searching and probing until it dragged over his dry hole and pushed in. Whumpee let out a whimpering groan at the intrusion.

“Tight… and resistant.” Whumper pulled his finger out and he walked over to a nearby table. There was a plastic sounding pop before the squelching of some substance being pushed out of a tube. Whumpee’s breathing got faster, shaking his head in denial. This couldn’t be happening.

Whumper walked back over and pulled Whumpee’s ass cheeks apart, lining up his cock. 

Whumpee shook his head desperately. There was no way he could take something as big as a penis, it was going to rip him apart. He whimpered and struggled as much as he could.

Then he let out a pained choke as Whumper slapped his ass hard. "Calm down, pet. You don’t want to make this harder than it needs to be~" Without further preamble, Whumper adjusted his hips before shoving himself in.

Whumpee screamed into his gag at the violent intrusion, feeling the flesh of his hole tearing. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Burning pain shot up his back, he felt as if she was being impaled on a spear. Just a moment later the spear moved in and out shallowly, rubbing roughly against the inner walls of his anus and ripping him apart further. Then the spear somehow went in _deeper_ , eliciting another scream of pain. He struggled frantically in his bonds, trying to get away, certain he was going to die, but the shallow thrusting continued… before once again going in deeper.

Whumpee was a tight, unprepped virgin, so Whumper had to slowly work himself in inch by inch. Whumpee was screaming and sobbing, his struggles renewing every time he plowed in deeper. Even with the lubrication, the friction between them was rough. 

Finally he was completely buried into Whumpee, and he leaned up his hips against the plump ass, his hands firmly on the pet’s hips. Whumpee was gasping for air between sobs, feeling like he was going to be torn in half. Then Whumper grabbed his arm with one hand and his hair with the other for leverage before pounding into him violently. Whumpee’s screaming sobs resounded in the chamber as he was ruined, claimed with possessive growls and a monster cock punishing his insides.

It lasted an eternity before his thrusts became slower but harder. Whumpee let out pained grunts, his throat raw from the screaming. Then with a satisfied sigh, Whumper buried himself in him and came. He could feel Whumper’s cock twitch inside of him as seed filled him.

For a moment Whumper just stayed there, his hips jerking against him through his orgasm. Whumpee’s ass was on fire, his intestines felt as if it had been beaten with a broom from the inside, and his head ached from Whumper’s rough pulling.

Then Whumper finally pulled out. Whumpee felt distended and hollow. Stretched out too far and unable to collapse back into his previous self. 

Whumper sighed and patted his ass. “Good pet~”


	2. Chapter 2

It was too hot and stifling inside. It was no matter, there were plenty of balconies high up out of the sight of prying servants’ eyes, with overhangs that provided some much needed shade along with the fresh breezes coming up from over the ocean. 

One of these balconies was where Whumper had his insolent pet tied to. 

The pathetic brat was weeping pitifully, his shoulders shaking. Whumper had already secured each of Whumpee’s wrists to the far corners of the railing. His legs were spread out, his ankles tied similarly to two separate rungs on either side of the balcony, his small genitals hanging freely. To complete the picture, a bright red collar was secured tightly around Whumpee’s neck and hooked onto the railing in front of him. A small bell on the collar jingled softly as Whumpee trembled.

Whumper knelt down and slowly rubbed Whumpee’s cock while gently rolling his balls with his other hand. Whumpee moaned softly, his hips rolling slightly at the stimulation. But before he could get too hard, Whumper wrapped his finger around the base of his genitals and pulled them down. Whumpee tensed and whimpered, knowing what was coming. Whumper merely hummed as he pulled the cock cage out of his pocket. 

His pet had come without permission. He knew the consequences.

Whumper pulled his testicles through the cock ring and then his semi-hard cock before making sure it was tight and secure. He flicked each testie when he was done, making Whumpee jump and give a small whimper. Chuckling, Whumper slid on the cage and locked it to the ring. 

The final part of the punishment was a small bullet, about the size of Whumper’s thumb. He smiled as he put just a bit of lube on it and pushed it into Whumpee’s sphincter. Whumpee gave a low groan as Whumper wiggled it in deeper until it was pushing up against his prostate.

Whumpee’s breathing shuddered, a tear running down his face in anticipatory fear. The bell jingled softly as he trembled. “P-Please…” he whispered.

Whumper gave his ass a slap in reprimand. “You know begging does you no good.”

Whumpee gave a low whimper but remained otherwise silent.

With that, Whumper finished his set up. A thin cord connected the bullet to a remote, which he duct taped to Whumpee’s thigh. Then with a satisfied hum, Whumper turned on the bullet and set the dial to Medium.

Whumpee gasped, his ass clenching as he tugged on his restraints. The bell jingled more earnestly with his struggles, music to Whumper’s ears. His pet’s breathing began to come in short pants, each exhale a desperate whimper.

Whumper patted the caged cock. “I say you’ve earned an hour to start, don’t you think?”

Of course, his pet didn’t respond except to let out a small sob of despair. With a chuckle, Whumper went inside and left his pet to ride out his punishment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Adric’s breathing was ragged as he ran through the woods, ignoring as the twigs and branches cut through into his skin. 

He could do this, he just had to make it to the highway. Then he could flag a car down, he would be saved…!

There was a loud bang, and something hit his back hard. Adric let out a pained choke as he stumbled to the ground. He gasped for air, the force of the projectile having knocked the air out of him. The sound of booted footsteps through leaves echoed in Adric’s ears, despair rising up in him. He had to get up. He had to move. He had to…!

He was suddenly pinned to the ground by Ben’s large body. Adric gasped and groaned, his arms and legs scrambling despite being unable to move.

“You’re going to pay for that…” Ben growled in his ear. He grabbed Adric by the hair and pulled him up. Adric hissed in pain, trying to hit and scratch at Ben’s hand, but the man didn’t seem to care. Ben slammed his head into the ground, stars flashing in Adric’s vision. The world spun and his ears rang. Then he felt his pants being pulled down, the cold air and Ben’s hot body brushing up against his bare ass. “No…” Adric moaned weakly.

But there was nothing he could do. Ben was twice his size, easily keeping Adric pinned. Adric had one arm free, but his punching back was weak and pointless. 

“Stop struggling, you pest.” Ben grabbed both of Adric’s arms and yanked them back. Something was wrapped around his wrists, the soft clinking confirming to Adric that it was a belt.

A sob bubbled out of Adric as he was immobilized. “Please…” he begged.

Ben didn’t listen. He spat, and a moment later, something large and blunt was lined up to Adric’s anus.

Adric cried out as Ben forced himself in. It was a slow and agonizing process. Even after days of being raped, Adric still wasn’t used to it. It was still like being split open, like an ax splitting wood. Adric’s breathing quickened and his sobs became more desperate as Ben moved in and out of him slowly. 

“Oh shut up…”

Ben’s hands were suddenly around his neck and he squeezed. Adric gasped and bucked, coughing through his narrowed passage. The air seemed to be shoved out of his lungs as Ben’s thrusts got harder and faster. Adric’s struggling renewed as he tried to get away from the hands, the edges of his vision blackening. 

Despite the circumstances, Ben’s large cock was rubbing against some special spot inside of him, and Adric felt his groin heat up with arousal. Even though the life was being choked out of him, even though Adric could barely scramble to stay conscious, his erection pressed up against the damp ground.

Adric wished for unconsciousness. He wanted to dive down into oblivion and never come back up for air…

Then all at once, the hands were gone, sweet air rushed into Adric’s lungs as Ben slammed hilt deep into him. It pushed Adric over the edge and his body trembled as warm come spurted beneath him. At first, all Adric could do was cough and sputter, his vision going in and out of focus. Then the coughing turned into harsh sobs as he went limp on the ground, Ben still thrusting brutally into him.

All of his will had been drained away. It was hopeless. He would never escape.


	4. Chapter 4

I trembled in my restraints, hot tears running down my face as I groan weakly into my gag. My legs are spread wide, exposing my shame.

“You have been a very bad boy~” my master cooed, walking around me slowly as he snapped the leather strap through the air. 

I had. I had been. I let another dom touch and rub on me without his permission. I tried to get away, to push him back, but that only got me pinned painfully to the wall as the other dom pushed his hands down my pants…

And when he felt my girlish pussy, he screamed in disgust, tossing me in the middle of the room and outing me for the pretender I was. I failed to hide my secret. Our secret, something that was just between me and my master.

“I took you in when no one else would, and this is how you repay me? By letting yourself be exposed to all those other masters? Are you really that cock hungry?”

I whimpered and pulled on my restraints in vain. I wanted to apologize, beg him to have mercy, but I couldn’t. I was just going to have to take my punishment like a good slave.

Master ran a hand over the top of my pussy before bringing down the leather strap.

I grunted in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Blow after blow, my master smacked my inner thighs and labia until they were red and swollen. Hot pain radiated from my groin, and I was left sobbing helplessly. Tears, snot, and drool trickled down my face. I just have looked pathetic.

Master hummed, running a finger down my slit. To my shame, his finger came away with a thread of slick. “You know you shouldn’t be enjoying this, pet~”

My face burned with shame. I knew what was coming. This had to be a proper punishment, which meant a more severe beating. I gave a helpless whimper.

My master merely smiled as he grabbed a pair of binder clips and rope. He slapped my pussy, making me squeal in pain, before grabbing one of my swollen labia and attaching one of the binder clips. I groaned, fresh tears falling down my face as Master tied one end of a rope to the binder clip before pulling hard and tying the other end to my ankle restraint. He repeated the process with my other labia to expose my more tender inner pussy.

I was trembling hard as Master began to slowly stroke my tiny cock. It was a couple inches long, engorged from my hormones. I knew what was happening. Master wanted my cocklet erect and swollen to make my punishment more painful. 

Master picked up a flexible cane, swinging it through the air. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking in fear.

Then there was the distinct sound of swishing through the air and fresh hot pain shot through my groin. My eyes flew open and the breath was driven out of my lungs. With an even pattern, Master continued to strike my exposed pussy. The tip of the cane occasionally flicked past my sensitive cocklet, sharp horrible pain shooting up from my groin through my belly. It made me scream into my gag.

The initial whipping was nothing compared to this. This was pure fiery pain. The muscles of my legs were cramping as I strained against my restraints in a desperate attempt to escape the stinging blows. 

And then the worst happened. My master pulled back the foreskin of my cocklet, aiming the cane at my sensitive tip. I shook my head desperately, I learned my lesson, I did, I swear…!

He flicked the tip of the cane and I shrieked at the top of my lungs, the gag be damned. He flicked it over and over again, eliciting more screams as the sharp stabbing pain refused to die away. Black began to encroach my vision as I struggled to get the air I needed.

Finally it stopped, and I sagged as I gasped for air. My body was shaking uncontrollably, my groin hot and aching.

There were hands on my thighs, gently rubbing my skin. “Good boy~” my master cooed, filling me with relief. He was rubbing my lower belly as he unclipped the binder clips. I groaned as hot blood rushed back into my swollen labia. 

Then my master knelt down between my legs, and I gasped as his tongue dragged up my slit. “This is my boy pussy~”

I groaned as he kept licking, soothing the burning pain. Then his mouth worked upward until his tongue was swirling around my cocklet. It hurt, but it was a good hurt that had me dripping wet in seconds. Master pulled my foreskin back to suckle on my bare cocklet head. I whimpered and squirmed, the sweet pain driving me insane. My hips bucked instinctively, begging for more.

My master alternated between licking my slick swollen pussy and sucking my thin cock. My eyes burned with tears as I was pushed up against the edge…

And then I let out a choked sob as I tipped over, my body reduced to almost painful muscle quivering. Master continued to suck on me as a wave after wave of bodily bliss rocked my body. 

Then I sagged, panting heavily as I floated. There were hands rubbing my thighs, sweet words keeping me calm and peaceful. I was safe in my master’s care.


	5. Chapter 5

The young captured pup’s breathing was heavy and lined with whimpers from where he hung on the stone frame. His arms were stretched out and strapped down with several leather buckles. A couple more leather straps were around his chest and neck helped support his weight, as his knees were pulled up and buckled to his elbows, his genitals and ass exposed.

A line of robed men came into the dark room, and pup’s breathing came more quickly, his furred ears flat back against his head. He recognized some of them as lycan from another nearby pack. They kidnapped him? Why? “Please… let me go…”

The men stared at him dispassionately. One stepped forward, clearly the leader. “An untouched lycan pup, not yet through his first heat… whose blood and vessel shall be used to purify ourselves.”

The pup’s eyes widened as they all shed their robes to reveal that they were all naked, most of them already semi-hard. “N-N-No please, don’t do this!”

The leader stepped forward right up to the pup, and that was when he saw that the leader was holding an ornate knife. “And now you will be marked so that our blood can be mixed and purified.”

“G-Get away from me, you psycho!” The pup tried to struggle, but he was completely helpless. “Please just _stop!_ ”

The leader ignored him digging the tip of the knife into the center of his sternum. It didn’t really hurt that much, but panic set in when the pup realized he had no idea what was about to happen. “Please! Pleasepleaseplease….!”

His words were cut off by gasps of pain as the leader dragged the blade through his skin, drawing out some sort of pattern. The pup whimpered and moaned, incredulous even as he felt the droplets of blood fall down his skin before stiffening.

Then another lycan stepped up and offered the leader a plate of dark green paste. The leader coated his fingers with it before rubbing it into the wounds.

The pup hissed and moaned as the rubbing brought on fresh pain. “Please…” he sobbed, knowing it was useless. 

Then the leader stood back, smiling and admiring his work. “It should only take a couple minutes.”

The pup’s breathing hitched. What did that mean? _What_ should only take a couple minutes…?

The wait in the meantime was agony. He hung there shivering and exposed, surrounded by the leering gazes of this predatory pack. Some were rubbing themselves as they gazed over his body. The pup sobbed quietly, feeling wretched and disgusting.

And then it happened. The pup moaned as his body began to warm, his skin going flush. His cock twitched, coming to life despite himself. It was with growing horror that he realized that his first heat had been triggered. “No…” he moaned, pulling at his restraints. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be nesting with the safety of his pack…

The others were sniffing the air eagerly, taking in his young scent and rubbing themselves more fervently. They bared their teeth and licked their fangs hungrily.

The leader stepped back up to the offering, rubbing the pup’s cock. The pup whimpered and trembled. “No, no, please…” But his heat was raging through his lower belly, and his cock immediately responded, swelling in the leader’s hand.

Then the leader gave his own cock a couple strokes, pushing a finger in the pup’s hole. He smiled and hummed as he felt the slick being generated. “And now we will purify our souls…” He stepped closer and lined up his cock with the pup’s ass.

The pup shook his head desperately, his breathing coming in short breaths. “No, please, _please…!”_

It fell on deaf ears though. The leader grabbed the pup’s hips for leverage and slowly pushed in, sighing as the head of his cock was buried inside of him.

The pup cried out and sobbed. Despite the slick, he was still stretched out beyond anything he’s ever experienced, pain shooting up his intestines. The leader grunted as he rutted and pushed in further until he was buried to the hilt. He stayed there for a moment, breathing in the scent and enjoying the feel of the tight virgin hole. Then he began to rut.

The pup was reduced to incoherent babbling, sobbing with pain and shame. His own cock was hard and leaking precome. Hot pleasure was pulsating through his groin, the pain from the hard thrusts slowly fading away.

The pup grunted as the leader picked up the pace, his balls slapping his ass. He gasped and choked for air, his very skin buzzing with unnatural pleasure.

With a final groan, the leader buried himself and shot his seed into the heated pup. He stayed there for a moment, his cock twitching inside of the tight ass.

The pup sniveled, seeing the precome continuing to dribble from his cock, soaking his genitals. God, he wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. Please, just touch it, let him come, please _please…_

The leader pulled out with a smile. “Now I have been purified…”

Before the pup knew it, another lycan was in front of him, pushing his cock into his ass without prep. The pup yelped with shock and pain, realizing he was going to be fucked by every man in this dungeon. 

He gave a low whimper. Maybe… Maybe that could be okay if he was allowed to come… 

He just needed to come…


	6. Chapter 6

This was a rare specimen: a _fairy_. A small body, no taller than seven inches in height. Whatever clothes the fairy usually donned had been stripped. Electrical wire was wrapped and twisted around its wrists and ankles and secured to nearby nails. Its wings were pinned down to the table with thin needles. To finish it off, a small piece of duct tape was secured over its mouth and around his chin. 

Usually it was just on display during parties, hanging in a small gilded cage. It was supposed to expose itself and dance, entertain its master’s guests. But last night, its performance had been lackluster. The master was displeased and decided to show the fairy what the consequences were for an unsatisfactory performance.

First the master decided to warm it up. He began to flick the fairy’s genitals. The fairy let out a muffled cry of pain with each flick. After the tenth flick, tears were streaming down its face. It pulled against its restraints, but the needles in its wings kept it from thrashing too hard. 

The master grinned as they kept going. By the time they finished twenty five flicks, the fairy’s naked groin was bright red. The master paused, and the fairy sagged, its chest heaving with shaky sobs. With a hum, the master used their thumbs to pull its thighs back a bit to get a closer look at his work. Then he dipped his head down and ran a tongue over the hot abused genitals.

The fairy let out a choked noise, whimpering as the tongue was dragged back and forth over its groin. The pained noises turned into desperate noises of need. Despite itself, the fairy lifted and rolled its hips to increase the friction, seeking out relief.

Just as they began to taste precome, the master pulled their tongue away, denying the fairy a proper orgasm. Its body was red and sweaty, quivering pathetically.

“Perfect,” the master cooed. He slapped the table next to the fairy, making it flinch. “Now I think… what? Twenty-five cents? As a fair price?”

The fairy’s eyes widened as it shook its head hard, its frizzy hair flopping everywhere. 

The master chuckled. “Yes, twenty-five cents seems appropriate.” With that, they stood and left the fairy under the harsh light of the lamp to await its fate.

The fairy’s breathing was labored and harsh as panic set in. It kept pulling on the restraints, but pain shot up its wings every time it moved wrong. 

It was just so tired of being forced to degrade itself for these humans night after night. It figured there was no fate worse so decided to just… refuse. It never imagined the master would be _this_ depraved.

The door re-opened, and a different human walked in. They were thin and pale skinned, with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. They grinned as they looked down at the fairy. “Oh I’ve dreamt about this for weeks~” They sat at the table, their leering eyes scanning over the fair’s body. The fairy looked away, its face burning in shame.

Then the human looked over at a tray of implements, licking their lips as they ghosted their fingertips over them. Then they smiled as they picked up a small needle. At least, small by human standards. The fairy whimpered at the sight of it. What were they going to do…?

With a small hum, the human used the tip of the needle to move bits of its genitals around. The fairy’s breathing hitched, its muscles trembling in fear. The human then used two fingers to pull back on the fairy’s lower belly to further expose their genitals. “Let’s just slip this into here!”

The fairy screamed into its gag as the tip of the needle was pushed into its urethra. The human moved the tip in and out before slowly moving the needle in a circle. Fiery pain shot up the fairy’s groin. It let out choking sobs, feeling like it was going to be split open. 

Then the human pressed the needle to the table, the tip still digging into its urethra. The human taped it down with an oval device on top. The fairy was heaving through its nose as it looked down. What was that…?

A switch was flipped and the device began to buzz, making the needle vibrate inside of the fairy. It screamed against the duct tape, its eyes rolling back. 

The human chuckled, grabbing a short stiff rod. It was flexible, made of carbon fiber, not unlike the end of a fishing rod. They held it over the fairy’s chest, lining the tip over one of the nipples. Then they pulled back the top of the rod with a finger… and let it go. The tip snapped hard on the fairy’s nipple, eliciting another scream. 

They went back and forth from nipple to nipple, flicking the rod across it’s chest. The fairy was certain that their chest was going to cave in. Surely their rips were cracked if not completely shattered.

Just when the fairy was about to pass out did the human stop. The fairy gasped for air through its nose. With the vibrating needle still inside of it, it just wanted to die. Anything to pull it away from this humiliation and pain…

But death would not come. Not even the mercy of unconsciousness. This night of horror was just an unending parade of pain as the humans came one after the other to play with its body like a doll.

The fairy never gave a lackluster performance again.


	7. Chapter 7

New advances in technology are constantly being revealed, and with them, new and creative ways to keep your pet in line.

Take our latest innovation: the Latex 3000. This specially made suit for your pet is the perfect way to play and discipline them all with just a flick of the remote. Our latex is embedded with a fine mesh of wires. Soft and flexible, the mesh is barely noticeable. That is, until you want it to be.

You see, while the latex suit completely envelops your pet, you have a smart pad with a layout of the suit. Simply press and area or pattern along your pet’s body and choose an amperage, and watch your pet write and buck in either pleasure or pain.

In fact, we have a demonstration for our viewers at home!

Strapped down to a gynecology chair was a person completely clad in latex, with only a breathing tube at their mouth uncovered. From the moderate sized globes on the chest and the slit between the legs, one could surmise this was a female pet. The black latex was covered in a fine dark grey cross pattern, presumably the wire mesh. And in the corner of the screen popped up a simple diagram of the back and front of a generic human. 

Now, say we want to stimulate our pet along their nipples… 

Two dots appeared on the front of the diagram over the region the woman’s nipples would be, both a dull yellow in color. The woman suddenly strained in her chair, her chest undulating with the stimulation as she moaned. 

One could continue this for some time to rile their pet up. You can even adjust the strength to keep things interesting. 

The colored dots suddenly started to slowly oscillate between yellow and a darker orange, the woman moaning more loudly as she strained. 

And as we said earlier, we can draw out patterns as well. 

A finger drew a swirling pattern on the diagram that stretched over the woman’s belly, dipping low and close to her groin before swirling back up the other side. The woman gasped in her chair, her back arching. Her hips began to buck, and there was no question in the watcher’s mind that she was getting wet in her latex suit.

The beauty of this suit is that the longer the pet is in it and the longer they are stimulated, the more sweat and slick is produced, which adds to the intensity of the stimulation.

Even as the narrator spoke, the woman began to buck more earnestly, writhing and moaning with desperate need.

Suddenly all the lights on the diagram faded. The woman sagged in the chair, panting and whimpering at the loss of stimulation. 

But as we said, this isn’t just for play. If your pet is misbehaving or acting unruly, one can simply turn up the power. 

A thick line was drawn over the woman’s pussy, starting from her clitoris and dragging down over her slit. She had no idea what was about to happen. But the line became dark red and she suddenly let out a scream, her body arching and tensing as fiery pain shot through her groin.

Now don’t worry, it is quite safe, even at these levels. No permanent damage or burning will occur so long as you are wary of the manufacturer’s recommendations.

She continued to scream through the latex tube, yanking on her restraints as if that would get her out of the punishing suit. No doubt the slick from her earlier arousal was making this all the more painful.

Finally the red line faded and the woman fell back into the chair, sobbing and trembling.

A man walked out onto the stage, leaning over to whisper something in her ear before smacking her latexed pussy. She yelped and sobbed before weakly nodding. 

As you can see, the pet was taking her lesson quite well. In beta testing, masters have reported a very successful rate of corrective discipline with the Latex 3000. For pets of all genders and sizes, call today to schedule a fitting appointment that’s right for you.


	8. Chapter 8

My limbs were trembling, and I was on the edge of tears as I tried to remain standing. I knew what the consequences were for collapsing. The marks from my last punishment were still too fresh.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the slimy appendages wrapped around my limbs, the blunt tips pressing and feeling my body. I couldn’t help but squirm, my face burning as it rubbed me through the humiliating lacey dress it had me in. 

I could feel its amusement pressing up against my brain. _Pretty boy_ … its lewd voice echoed in my head. 

My breathing hitched as one tentacle around my leg pressed up against my panties. It rubbed me in small circles, and to my disgust, my cock swelled in response. I just wanted all of this end. I hadn’t slept properly in days, being carted from one creature to the next… 

The tentacle then hooked upward and pulled down on the panties which were now damp with precum. Other appendages lifted the skirt of the dress up to expose my mutilated penis. An earlier ‘client’ had shoved a thick piercing through my cock, one end of it pierced right beneath the head while the other balled end rested on my slit. The tentacles poked and fiddled with it. It felt foreign and wrong, but my cock couldn’t help but respond to the ministrations. 

Again, I could practically hear the creature laughing at my response. Two tentacles with small hooks began to rip at the top half of the dress, exposing my swollen nipples, both adorned with ringed piercings. The hooks caught the rings and pulled, making me gasp with pain. “No, please….” I begged pathetically.

I should have kept my mouth shut. All it did was increase the creature’s mirth, tugging harder on my nipple rings and rubbing my cock.

My knees suddenly buckled, and I collapsed to the floor with a sob. “I-I’m sorry…” I managed to blubber out. My body was worn out, my legs nothing but jelly.

The creature didn’t seem to mind. Instead, it wrapped more tentacles around my limbs. Then I let out a yelp as I was raised into the air, my arms and legs stretched outward, ripping what was left of my clothes and leaving me completely exposed. Then it renewed it’s assault on my nipples and cock, making me sob. 

I just wanted to sleep. I silently begged just to fall unconscious, but the forced arousal that hummed through my body gave me no reprieve.

Then a slimy tentacle slipped up the crack of my ass, the tip teasing my already abused hole before pushing inside. I groaned at the aching pain. It was larger than most of the appendages I had taken the past week, stretching me and ripping into me. 

Something stabbed me on the inside and I let out a scream. It was piercing my prostate, hot pain exploding through my insides. I squirmed, trying fruitlessly to get away. But after a couple moments, warmth began to blossom in my belly. Hot arousal was rising inside of me. I don’t know what the creature had done, but it was driving me insane.

Then one of the tentacles began to tease the tip of my cock, rubbing over my slit. I couldn’t help but moan, my hips bucking as I searched for relief. Then a smaller tendril erupted from the tentacle, flicking over the slit before plunging inside. I gasped at the feeling, squirming as I felt the tendril wriggling inside of my cock. It wasn’t long before I was coming, the tendril happily lapping up the come before it could erupt from me.

I whimpered as my prostate was stabbed again, fueling my arousal. The hooked tentacles pulled in my nipple rings, making sharp pain shot through them and somehow furthering my arousal. My vision blackened, but oblivion wouldn’t take me. I simply hung in the air as I was drugged and milked for the creature’s pleasure and appetite.


End file.
